


Boyfriend

by Thesuncameout



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F L U F F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuncameout/pseuds/Thesuncameout
Summary: Set after all of the drama of season 4.





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, just fluff.

Sana let her head gently hit the back of the bench, eyes closing in the serenity of the warm Monday afternoon.

She was finally done the semester, and _boy_ was it a memorable one. Rather than partying outside with her friends at the end of the school year, she had chosen to stay home over the weekend, resting her body that had been through quite a bit in the last few weeks. She didn’t think about her problems that weekend, her future time in college, career, nothing. For once, she relaxed.

Even though she knew there was many things to do, she let her Monday plans also fall for a last day of relaxation.

A slight bounce of the bench, caused her to open her eyes to see who the culprit of disrupting her was.

“Relaxing?” Yousef asked, scooching to the spot beside her. His eyes remained straight ahead, at the boys who were jumping (more like attempting not to fall and break any bones) on the trampoline in Adam’s backyard.

Yes, Sana wanted to relax and be alone at home, but _yes_ she wanted to see Yousef’s goofy face. Her boyfriend’s.

So she accepted their invite to Adam’s, who was starting a delicious barbeque for the boys and her.

“Yup.” she said, eyes resting on the dots of sun dancing on his face from escaping beams of the tree. Yousef let his hair out that day, instead of keeping it contained in his usual snapbacks, and she’d be lying if she didn’t say that she missed seeing his messy hair out in it’s natural form. Sana couldn’t remember a time when his hair wasn’t in it’s floppy form. The ends of the brown hair had become longer, resting against the top of his cheekbones.

“You know you don’t _always_ have to ogle at my beauty.” he turned towards her, laughing, already knowing the expression that would pop on her face.

Sana opened her mouth, hand pulling off her sunglasses, “Excuse me?! I was no _ogling_. I-I was just..observing.” she stammered, crossing her arms across her chest. Yousef rolled his eyes, shoulder nudging her teasingly, “Oh come on..admit it- come one.”

Sana pursed her lips, annoyed, before accepting defeat.

“Fine. I was okay? But I was looking at my _boyfriend,_ so it is allowed”

And Sana didn’t miss the way his lips sprung into a bright grin hearing the word. He moved his whole body, in order to face her, hands and legs resting on the bench.

“Boyfriend?” he laughed out like child, almost a squeal. Sana felt her heart warm at the sight, lips forming a warm smile.

 _God_ , she had missed seeing him to so happy, so free. All of the drama had taken a toll on everyone, but it luckily had made them all stronger, more closer, and mostly, more understanding. Not only towards Sana, but towards everyone.

Sana bit her bottom lip, dimples not being able to help themselves but appear on her cheek, as he spoke.

“So then Sana Bakkoush is my girlfriend?” he said with a giggle, eyes glancing down to her lips, as admired the way they lifted up with her breathtaking smile.

She turned her head to see the boys sitting with legs dangling off the edge of the trampoline, lost in their own happy world, before she rested her eyes back on him.

Her happy, goofy, _ridiculously_ beautiful and kind boyfriend.

“I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, and comment down below if you did!! <333


End file.
